Hinata's Journey
by bgreenwivy
Summary: Hinata is taking a journey to not only save her country but the world. She must learn to master the different eye blood limits as well as deal with love and many different tough situations along the way. In the end will she be strong enough?
1. Chapter 1: Information Gathering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Hinata had freed Neji from the curse seal. He would not know about it until much later. Sitting in her room, with the scrolls her mother had left her, she smiled. Touching the beautiful handwriting, she remembered faintly the way her mother held her writing instruments with such grace. She remembered her mother kissing her in the center of her forehead and telling her to remember where the scrolls were because they were the key to saving all she held dear. Hinata had remembered this occurrence shortly after the elders meeting when she had been in utmost despair at her situation.

She sat on her bed and thought about what had happened earlier in the meeting of the elders. The elders had decreed that she was to be married soon. At the age of 20, she was past the time for it to happen they had bluntly announced. They had even gone so far as to claim that with the continuing instability of the village it would have to be soon. They had not said to whom she was to marry. When Hinata had thought to argue they had used Neji as her whipping boy. Activating the curse seal, they made the proud Jounin pant and pale with his shoulders hunched in agony. His fingers clenched to the sides of his head. Hinata had quickly acquiesced and left the room shortly after.

* * *

Hinata had gotten the scrolls from their hidden place in her mother's garden. The scrolls, concealed in a way that the Byakugan was useless in its detection, were only detectable by moonlight, once a year. Hinata had wondered about this at first but had found the reasoning explained to her quickly enough. The scrolls had told her of a place she could go where no one would be able to find her while she read.

Hinata had quickly found the spot and had read the night away. Not once thinking about the ramifications of her actions, Hinata had studied and learned the teachings of the scrolls. She had learned the way to hide from both the Byakugan and the Sharingan. She also now knew how to deactivate both when dealing with opponents and how to remove and activate various seals. A different scroll had explained how Byakugan users could do scrolls to relay messages to someone's brain, and transportation.

Something Hinata found most useful was one scroll explaining the different types of users of the Byakugan. Most were like Neji and her father, who used their Byakugan in the tradition sense. Others like her were rarer. They did not fight because they wanted to but because it was necessary. These users, to all around them, seemed to have no real strength. The users, however, were the only ones who could call upon both the powers of the Byakugan and the Sharingan in times of peril for Konoha.

The scrolls had gone on to describe the ways she could fight. They laid emphasize on the fact that the techniques could only be used by one who could wield both the Byakugan and it's cousin the Sharingan. This meant respecting the natures of both being towards the sun and fanning the flames. Hinata knew a riddle when it she saw one. Thinking, she spent time on the meaning of towards the sun and fanning the flames. She had let her mind ponder the situation so long she became aware of the sun shining into her eyes when inspiration struck.

"Fanning the sun towards the flames" Hinata almost shouted realizing that to use the skills the scroll outlined she would need to be able to get the sun to reflect to make fire. "This is going to be difficult." Hinata realized because she could manipulate water well with her current skills. "How am I supposed to be able to use fire which is the opposite of water?" Hinata despaired but somewhere in the back of her head, she realized that the water had been unwilling to allow her to manipulate it at first. Taking heart from the realization, she remembered that she had left her home in the middle of the night and it was now dawn.

Hurrying she returned home and managed to convince herself that no one would notice her absence. She had just walked by her father's study when he called for her. Hinata turned, squared her shoulders and entered her father's domain. The resulting interrogation only strengthened Hinata's resolve.

* * *

Taking a deep breath Hinata placed the scrolls in her bag. The seal that would transport to her new location she placed on the floor. She had no idea where the scroll was suppose to take her. All she knew was that it would transport her to its partner scroll and then from there she had to find the essences of the Hokage. Legends said the essences had the power to be the bringers of peace or ultimate destruction. Hinata had to take the chance to find them; otherwise, she would never be able to break free of her family or save her village and her friends.

Thinking about her friends, Hinata smiled sadly. Naruto was away with Jiraya who was trying to keep him safe from Akatsuki and make him strong enough to defeat them. Sasuke managed to defeat Itachi but was still under Orochimaru's thumb. Sakura was one of the strongest medical nin since Tsunade herself. Shikamaru and Shino were special Jounin. Choji and Ino had become chuunin and taught at the academy. Kiba had become a hunting nin. Lee surprised everyone by becoming an ANBU captain.

Hinata had barely managed to become a chuunin the second time around. Attacks against the village were becoming more frequent and shinobi were dying faster every day. The Hokage, Tsunade was at her wits end on how to keep it all together.

Hinata nodded her head with resolve to start on her self-proposed mission. She had told Tsunade about her goals but had placed a seal so that the Hokage would not recall the conversation until Hinata left the village. Hinata glanced around her room one last time before she stepped on the seal and vanished.

**Alright everyone this story will evolve at the rate you choose. Go to my profile poll and pick someone for Hinata's love interest and the other main character. **


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Complications

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I cannot write the next chapter until I get at least ten votes on who the other main character will be. I only need five more votes! So go to my profile and take my poll, that way you get a say in Hinata's future. Enjoy!**

Hinata found herself in a chest on top of some scrolls. For a long time she laid in the chest unmoving. After waiting a little longer, just in case, Hinata tried to left the lid and discovered it was stuck. Stifling the urge to cry in frustration, she began to make the hand seals that could possibly earn her an escape. She had finally managed to get the chest lock to cooperate when she heard voices shouting.

Re-locking the chest, she strained her ears to hear what the voices were saying. Lying completely still, she listened.

"Can you believe our luck?" One voice boasted loudly.

"We got the Kazekage's sister." Another voice called.

"Yeah we had a little fun with her before we got here but there is more than enough fun in this one to go around." A third voice added glibly.

"Watch the mouth though it still bites!" The second voice swore loudly to the amusement of the others.

Activating her bloodline limit Hinata took a shaky breath. There were at least twenty men. Only two of them had strong chakra signals. Hinata knew that however, she was going to proceed she had to do it with caution. Even though there only seemed to be two strong chakra signals, she rationalized that there had to be someone who had defeated the seemingly indomitable Temari.

As the first scream, rent the air Hinata felt every hair on her body stand up. Hinata turned her head and looked back to see what was happening, what she saw sickened her beyond rhyme or reason. Hinata had never been truly angry. It did not suit her personality but just seeing what the men were doing to Temari sent her into a fit. Taking deep breaths Hinata tried to calm herself.

"My anger will do nothing but get her and myself killed." Hinata reasoned but felt something inside of her give. Hinata briefly realized that she was seeing through someone else's eyes. The effects were startling. She could see naked men around her and feel someone's hands on her. Without thinking Hinata formed thoughts for her vision to come back to her.

Hinata was unprepared for Temari to land in the chest with her completely naked and unconscious. Hinata felt her mouth drop open in shock and the need for oxygen was pressing. She could hear the men yelling and searching. Quickly Hinata undid the lock on the chest and got out. Dragging Temari, she put her under the bed before joining her. Putting up a shield to hide both her chakra and her location she waited.

One man entered the room and yelled at the others to find the damn Sand wench. Slamming the door, he swore profusely flopping into an armchair. Hinata could just make out his feet from under the bed. Hinata immediately saw that this man was concealing a large amount of chakra.

Hinata swallowed reflexively. This man was someone she hoped to avoid fighting if possible. In her current state, she would lose. The man got up from the chair and quickly moved to the door yelling something about a commotion.

At that point, the walls started to cave in. Hinata's mouth dropped open as she watched bits of the ceiling falling. The man in the doorway ran out of the room. Activating Byakugan, Hinata noticed that the walls would cave at any minute. Thinking quickly Hinata dragged herself and Temari from under the mattress and began to look for a place in the wall she could knock through to the outside.

"Someone is in my room!" Hinata heard the yell coming closer. Gathering her chakra, she blasted a whole in the wall to the outside. Hinata just managed to conceal her own and Temari's chakra and hide in the trunk when the door crashed open. Hinata had briefly glimpsed a rain soaked misty terrain and what looked like a battlefield.

"Oh please." Hinata thought frantically as she heard someone crash through the door.

"I want all visitors to the country gathered at once!" A voice commanded. "Someone grab that trunk. We have to deliver it to the Grass Country."

Hinata swore and activated her limit to see two men coming towards the trunk. Hinata waited for the right moment and as the men grabbed the handles of the trunk she pulled chakra from their bodies and sprang out. Using the chakra she had pulled from them, she forced it back into their bodies shutting down their major organs. The men never stood a chance and Hinata was mildly drained from the effort. Dragging a waking Temari out of the trunk Hinata smacked her soundly.

"There is no time to explain." Hinata whispered. "Can you transform yourself to look like this man?" At Temari's nod Hinata began dragging off the enemy shinobis' hidden mist flak jackets and hidates. Temari changed herself to look like the dark haired and bandaged man wearing a hidden mist flak jacket and hitai-ate. As they both dressed hurriedly and hid the bodies Temari spoke.

"Where is my fan?" Temari asked.

"No idea I just managed to keep you from…" Hinata paused. "We will have to worry about it later."

"I need that fan." Temari demanded staring at Hinata defiantly.

"If you can picture the fan clearly I can summon it for you later." Hinata promised hoping that she could figure out a way to get the summoning to work on an inanimate object.

Temari eyed her for a moment before nodding her acceptance. When Hinata tried to transform into her man she found that her eyes seemed to defy transforming. Luckily, Hinata's man only had one eye because Hinata could barely get the one eye to look right. Temari kept shaking her head at her attempts. Finally popping the dead man's eye out of the socket and making her study it until she got it right.

Picking up the trunk, the two managed to leave the room. Both almost dropped the trunk when they saw who was in front of them.

"Get that trunk to Grass Country by sundown or your lives are forfeit." A deep voice boomed from the shadows. The voice was dressed in an Akatsuki robe. Both girls swallowed sharply. It appeared that there would be five ninjas including Temari and Hinata going.

Another man appeared out of the shadows. His eyes had a hidden mist hidate tied around them like a blindfold. His yukata was pure white and stained with his blood. Chains of iron where latched onto ankles and wrists. The man opened the trunk and got in before closing it tightly behind him. Hinata and Temari stood holding the trunk between them stunned. A bolt of chakra appeared and hit the trunk. Both women could hear the screaming from inside as the trunk sealed itself shut. The travelling party all quickly saluted and moved out. Hinata and Temari both becoming uneasy with the way things were developing.

**Do not forget to take my poll so the story can progress. The winner will be announced next chapter, even though they will not appear until the fourth or fifth. In addition, review let me know what you think…please. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Elements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**There is no clear winner in the poll. It is still too close to call and therefore I will do it as follows. I will eliminate the lowest scores after each chapter. The forerunner right now is Gaara. Therefore, I will put him in for now. It makes sense because Temari is his sister. If it does not end up being him, it will still make sense.**

Hinata was in a very bad mood. The chest was heavier than anything she had ever carried in her life. Temari was starting to wilt from physical exertion and the group showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. They were about three hours from Grass Country and the sun was already beginning to lower considerably. The group sped up, Temari and Hinata both stifling groans at the newly increased pace and the steadily increasing weight of the trunk.

Hinata felt a sudden influx in chakra coming from the ground. Without thought, she knocked Temari out of the air as sand filtered up and the rest of the group was swallowed completely. Activating Byakugan, she saw the familiar chakra signature of Gaara. Silently she thanked every deity she knew as she landed with the trunk beside a barely conscious Temari.

The trunk started to shake violently as it touched the ground. Quickly Hinata used her eyes to peer into the depths in the trunk. A pair of eyes that had gray concentric circles looked back. A tattoo of black and red covered the left side of its face. Hinata felt herself being pulled in by those eyes. Every pain she had ever experienced ran through her head. Hinata opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out.

The trunk's lock clicked open slowly. Hinata heard Temari screaming behind her but she could not move. Unbearable heat began to erupt from the trunk, burning her skin. The heat entered her mouth as she felt her organs being eaten away by the fire. In her mind an image of herself closest to death formed. Her fight with Neji at the Chuunin exams the point of her death. She was dead then but something inside pulled her back.

The coolness of water came through her eyes as she watched again as her mother was buried. The watery tears swirled around her brain as she watched the event reflected. Everyone had been emotionless and still. No amount of punishment could have kept Hinata from weeping piteously at her mother's funeral.

Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the pain and instead felt the earth in her hands and beneath her feet. The gritty texture reminded her of her fights to improve. She was constantly falling and rising again to continue. Her hands finding the ground the only constant. The thing that raised her to a level she could not otherwise have ever attained. The dirt under her hands signified her struggle to become more than she was.

The wind roared through her ears. Hinata tried to cover them but it was useless as she heard the voices of her family telling her how useless she was. Her cousin's scorn and finally the voice that had led her to continue to fight. Her way of the ninja firmly ingrained in her head, the love for that person dying but remaining as a friendly love no longer passion.

Lightening struck her as she thought her trials were over. Hinata felt the lightening enter through the crown of her head. As the volts traveled through her body, the elements already within reactivated. They consumed her, healed her and started over again. The hatred of her weakness and self, chained in the lowest depths of hell. Her mind showed her greed for affection replaced by an incomprehensible thirst. She was a cat desperate for someone to love but dying to save the family that took her in. She was a deity struggling for a power that wasn't hers but would help others. She became a god knowing only pleasure, knowledge and pride. The enlightenment of her other lives did not carryover until she had come back in this one human and weak of body though not mind.

The passion for another human being and desire to become stronger to protect those she loved dwelled within her. The doubts she harbored because of her passion and desires were nothing over the kindness she showed. If she could fulfill neither her passion nor her desire then she would be the next best thing for both. Helpful to the ones she loved and kind to the ones she wished to protect. Now as she died she realized her follies and took responsibility for her failures.

Hinata lost all abilities as she felt herself come back to life. She had gone through six realms of existence in the space of a couple of minutes. In her last as a human being, she had achieved many things. She was from an elite clan but she was treated as the lowest of the low. She was not good enough or strong enough yet she had gone through it all with grace and as much dignity as she could. No one would, could ever fault her for kindness either.

"This is a gift child." A deep voice boomed, sounding weary of the world. "It has been given to one before you who has done many great things. Evil but great things. You have been tapped to counteract his ways. Now you must find within you the strength necessary to defeat your foes. He did it by killing off a village of people and that was his way. What child is yours?" The voice demanded before receding into Hinata's subconscious.

Hinata slowly came down from the high that had been hers. She landed on her knees in front of the trunk. Her head bowed as the weight of the world landed on her shoulders. Her ears stung, her eyes twitched, her hands trembled and her feet would not and could not support her weight. Blood was dribbling from her mouth and her body was shocked and burnt from the residual lightening. As rain started to fall, Hinata looked up at the trunk. The man was no longer there. In his stead was a book that Hinata placed into her waist pouch.

Nothing else was in the trunk. No scrolls or anything but exploding notes that were burning down. Hinata watched this as if she was someone else. Forcing herself to stand she grabbed the arms of the now unconscious Temari and dragged her away. Their henges had run their course and both were back to their normal selves. Hinata just managed to get Temari into another clearing when the explosion occurred. A wall of sand rose and stopped both of them from being hit.

"What the hell?" Kankuro demanded as he ran to them. Followed closely by Baki and Gaara. Dropping to his knees beside them, he quickly examined Temari. Hinata vaguely felt his anger boiling but she ignored it and instead focused on trying to remember how to speak. Baki watched Hinata's struggle before walking to her. Gaara finished disposing of the bodies and Kankuro tried unsuccessfully to wake Temari.

Baki got right in Hinata's face and blew into it softly. Hinata felt herself blinking before she came back into her body again fully. All the pain she had felt returned full force and she screamed loud and long. Even after Baki had placed a hand over her mouth to silence her. Hinata finally got it together and fainted.

"Well shit!" Kankuro said as he slung Temari over his shoulder. Baki did likewise for Hinata and the three set off towards Suna.

* * *

"She shouldn't be alive." Hinata heard a voice saying as she struggled for consciousness. "The chakra depletion was at desperate levels and yet she is still alive and by all accounts should awake soon."

"She is already awake." A deep voice responded. Hinata felt a strong presence standing by her bedside as she slowly opened her eyes. They blurred before they finally adjusted to the light enough to focus.

"Temari?" Hinata croaked out and went into a coughing fit.

"Is alive." Gaara confirmed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Is she okay?" Hinata mumbled accepting the cup of water she was presented with and slowly sipping it.

"No." Gaara responded studying her face.

Hinata accepted his statement and waited for him to speak again. She knew Temari could not be okay. The things she had went through not even psychological training could prepare you for or even help you imagine.

"Kazekage- sama, the council requests your presence." Baki spoke from the doorway with a slight nod of his head.

"They will wait." Gaara responded imperviously knowing that they demanded his presence. "What happened?"

Baki did not move to deliver the message as Hinata gave a brief outline of the events she and Temari had gone through. She skimmed over certain parts and completely skipped the section of what had happened when Temari was captured. When she finished silence filled the room.

"Temari is still in a coma from the shock." Gaara supplied finally. "You will sit and talk to her." Standing Gaara straightened his Kazekage robes. "Konoha has not been informed of your presence yet. Tomorrow someone will set out to deliver a message to the Hokage. Your presence here will be a part of the message." Nodding at her, he left and Baki continued to stand by the door.

"Your reasons for being in that place are your own. I thank you for saving Temari." Baki stated walking to her side. He placed her book on the side table. Looking down at her, he continued. "I will make myself available to you if you have any problems during your stay here. I recognize the symbol on that book."

Hinata blinked at Baki slowly. She had never been introduced to him but suddenly he seemed familiar. Baki lifted the covering on his face and Hinata gasped. The tattoo covering that side of his face resembled the one she had glimpsed on the man in the trunk. Baki recovered his face and Hinata nodded.

"You will have approximately one week to be well and away from here." Baki walked towards the door before he turned around. "That book will only help you if learn the secret behind it. Knowledge is only power for those who know not to ask how but why."

"During that week you should learn some basic things. I put them inside the book. Only Gaara, Kankuro and I know about it. It should remain that way." Baki left Hinata sitting up, deep in thought. Calling upon her newly formed determination, Hinata decided to get out of bed. After some careful movements, she realized two very important things.

The first was that she had an IV in one arm that was severely hampering her movements. The second thing was that her legs seemed to have lost the ability to stand. Taking out the IV, she began to examine herself. Hinata noticed that she appeared to have a tattoo on one of her feet for earth. Hinata blinked at it slowly before she lifted the hospital gown and saw below her belly button a fire symbol.

Hinata was struck with a new determination to get to a mirror. She hobbled her way to the door, pausing only long enough to put on a robe and slippers. She exited her room to find a Suna shinobi standing guard, smiling at the guard she shuffled next door where she felt Temari. The room as she expected had a mirror. Hinata blinked at her reflection.

Her hair previously had been down her back and was now only just past her shoulders. Pushing the mass behind her ears, she caught sight of a tattoo behind her left ear. A wind symbol. Hinata stared in the mirror, tried to see where the water symbol was. She blinked when she realized that a teardrop had formed by the corner of her right eye.

Well at least they were all easy enough to conceal. The book she had placed in her pocket was beginning to glow faintly. Hinata glanced at it before turning to see Temari. Going over to the other girl, she sat on the end of her bed Indian style. Hinata watched the girl's eyes move rapidly under her eyelids.

"Don't allow yourself to fall into despair. People that love you are waiting for you to open your eyes and come back to them." Hinata called. Hinata noticed Temari's eyes flicker at the statement. Hinata stood slowly and walked to the door. Turning on the light, she called to the shinobi in the hallway for how long they had been there. His reply was one week, nodding she went back in the room leaving the door open. Hinata went to the bathroom and came back to sit on Temari's bed again.

This time she curled up on her side and whispered a story in Temari's ear. Hinata started to fall asleep but continued the story of the girl with the giant fan. Hinata was almost at the end but did not finish. From her childhood, she remembered her mother doing the same thing to her in order for her to want to find out what happened next on the following night.

**That is it for now. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, take the poll on my profile so the winner can be determined. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Observations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Well folks it looks like Shikamaru has been kicked out of the running for Hinata's heart. Enjoy!**

Hinata woke up slowly to the sound of Temari grumbling about finishing a bedtime story and Kankuro quietly scolding Temari. Gaara was nudging her awake. The arguing siblings noticed Hinata's awakened state and stopped arguing.

"Well did the girl win the fight?" Temari demanded harshly teal eyes narrowing.

"What do you think?" Hinata replied yawning. She was pulled off the bed into a strong embrace before a pillow could land on her head.

"I don't know that is why I am asking you." Temari responded crossly. Glaring at her.

"That story is for bed." Hinata responded sweetly as she blinked into a pair of black rimmed blue- green eyes. "You can put me down now."

Gaara shook his head at her before gently placing her on her feet. Hinata stumbled briefly before regaining her balance. "Recover more and I will tell you." Hinata continued.

"You and Temari will be removed to the Kazekage mansion for the rest of your recovery." Kankuro told her as he picked up a bag. "These are some clothes for you to wear and more will be provided for you later on."

"What about me?" Temari demanded irritably.

"I will be transporting you." Gaara said simply walking to his sister; he picked her up in his arms. The two disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"Well that was fast." Hinata commented.

"Get dressed and I will walk you over." Kankuro chuckled as she examined her clothes. There was a pair of flats, a head wrap, a blue hobo bag and a white eyelet dress that went to her knees. The sleeves were long and flowing; the dress would have been see-through if not for the lining. Hinata sighed and realized it was going to hug her curves rather nicely. Glancing at Kankuro with a raised eyebrow, she waited for an explanation.

"Well while you are here you might as well keep Gaara entertained." Kankuro explained and burst out laughing when Hinata hit him with a pillow. Gathering the dress and the undergarments, she marched into the bathroom, scrubbed and changed. Coming out Kankuro whistled at her before placing a sunburn proof jutsu on her and giving her a headwrap to keep her head cooler. Together they left the hospital and Kankuro gave her a brief tour.

When they reached the Kazekage mansion and the Kazekage tower, Hinata gasped. The building was the tallest structure in Suna. It stood sand colored with the symbol of Suna on the side. Unlike the other buildings in Suna that were one or two stories, this one was four. The building was imposing and regal, seeming to invite someone to try to knock it down and fail.

"The top floor is for the Kazekage's personal use. The third floor is for meetings and where Gaara's office is while the bottom two floors serve as general business areas." Kankuro explained as they walked around the tower to the two-storied structure just behind it. "This is where you will be staying. This is where we all live even though Gaara has his rooms on the fourth floor."

Hinata blinked slowly as they entered the building and removed their shoes. The kitchen was the first room she saw on her right. It was large and open. A table was in the center and a breakfast bar separated it from the living room. The two rooms both had the same sand colored wall coloring but the kitchen had red and white tiling while the living room had a burgundy sectional sofa and several different triangular print pillows. Bookshelves lined two of the walls and a large cabinet occupied the other one.

Kankuro neatly turned to the right and walked down the hallway. "Your room is in Temari's wing. He pointed down the hallway at the door at the very end. "That is her room and this will be yours." He opened the door on the right and Hinata tried to hold in a gasp failing.

The room was done in blues, white and chocolate browns. The bedding was blue with a chocolate comforter. The furniture consisted of a bed, a dresser that had shelves on the side for books and a vanity. A blue armchair stood in the corner with a brown pillow in it. At the foot of the canopy bed was a chest, used for both storage and sitting.

"Get some sleep." Kankuro told her pushing her into the room and shutting the door. Hinata walked into the room and noticed a door to her left. Walking towards it she opened it to find a bathroom, with a toilet, sink and shower. On the other side, she saw another door. Going to it, she opened it and felt Temari's chakra signature. Hinata quietly closed it behind her and went back into her room.

Hinata found the bed to be ridiculously comfortable as she sat on the comforter and removed the book from her bag. She allowed herself to become immersed in the book to the extent that she didn't hear the knock on her door. When the door was opened she didn't even notice the presence standing there studying her with a quirked hairless eyebrow.

Hinata had just licked her finger to turn another page when the book was removed from her grasp. Hinata jumped and lunged for the book. In the process of grabbing for the book, she started to fall off the bed. Once again, she felt herself in a pair of strong arms and blushed as she found herself blinking into turquoise eyes. "You know this is becoming a habit." Hinata stuttered trying to will her blush away as the Kazekage placed her back on the bed.

"Sleep." Gaara commanded.

"You aren't my Kage." Hinata complained in jest. A hairless eyebrow rose in response and Hinata blushed again as Gaara got nose to nose with her before he spoke.

"Really? How does one become your Kage?" Gaara whispered. Hinata lost all sense of bravado as she gulped and fainted dead away. Gaara chuckled and placed the book on the bedside table. Turning he noticed Temari leaning against the bathroom doorframe.

"Don't pick on innocents." Temari whispered. "Just because you are slightly debauched now doesn't mean everyone is." Temari paled suddenly and Gaara caught her as she swayed. Temari's shoulders shook as she started to cry. Gaara mentally panicked and Kankuro who had just came in simply walked over, roused Hinata and pointed.

Hinata stood and ran to Temari holding the taller girl as she helped her back to her room and into bed. Once again, Hinata climbed into bed with her and began to tell her a story and soothe her. Temari gradually quieted down again and went to sleep. Hinata removed herself from Temari's sleeping form and stood. Gaara was sitting in her armchair when she reentered the room.

"It would appear that more happened." Gaara said calmly his ankle resting on his thigh. He was wearing his red coat that went to mid thigh and black pants. One hand rested on his raised knee while the other was fisted with his chin resting on it.

"I don't think it is my place to talk about such things." Hinata confessed thoughtfully. She sat on the bed and glanced over at Kankuro who was leaning against the door jab.

"I have never seen her shed a tear and I have known her my entire life." Kankuro told her his eyes narrowing. "Whatever happened obviously was sexual in nature."

"Well if you can conclude that much then why don't you just leave well enough alone until she is ready to talk if ever." Hinata tried to seem complacent when she in fact wanted to strangle the puppeteer with his bandages. Taking a deep breath Hinata turned to find Gaara studying her intently his brows creased.

"Hyuuga please indulge us." Gaara told her pointedly, his tone broaching no arguments.

Hinata took a calming breath. Looking down at her hands she studied them wondering if she was stronger if she could have saved Temari from some of her pain. Shrugging off those thoughts she began to tell them all she thought had happened and what she knew for sure occurred. At points, Hinata felt the sand around her pulsing but other than that no sound was heard. When Hinata finished she looked at Kankuro who turned and walked down the hallway. In the distance she could hear a door slam.

Gaara remained contemplatively silent in his chair. Hinata lay down on the bed suddenly unbearably weary. She had a lot to think about and not a lot of time to think. She once again found herself so deep in thought that she flinched when Gaara stood from the chair.

"How did you become a shinobi if you flinch at everything?" Gaara demanded.

"I am so sensitive that I pick up on things before others do." Hinata answered simply not in the least bit offended by Gaara's questioning of her abilities. "It is virtually impossible for someone to sneak up on me even when I am sleeping."

"I managed to." Gaara said pointedly.

"It is because I let you." Hinata responded smiling. "It seemed rude not to let you think you had scared me so I pretended." Hinata shrugged at the last bit rolling over on her side, her back to Gaara.

Gaara blinked slowly as he stared at Hinata. Since she had arrived she had been an enigma to him. Woman came and went in his life; none really seemed to stick in his head more than when he was with them. Sometimes he did not even think about them when he was with them. The women were either superior jounins with the physiques to match or bored heiresses looking to snare the attention of the allusive Kazekage.

The Kazekage had not minded their attentions. He had turned fifteen and was just beginning to be welcomed back after Akasuki had extracted his demon. His people wanted to show that they loved him so he let them. He was careful never to let emotions get involved. From the beginning, he told the woman he could never loved them. The only love he had was on his forehead displayed to the world. Eventually they would move on. He would gain some pleasant memories and experience and they would gain people's admiration for being able to snare the attention of the Kazekage. The system was strange but he dealt with it by ignoring the covetous glances he would sometimes receive.

Hinata was an heir but she was a chuunin. She was weak physically but by all intents and purposes, she was not without her resources. She was quick in mind where she lacked in body, strong at heart where she lacked elsewhere. Gaara felt connected in some way because while family had surrounded her she had been truly alone just how he had been. The difference between them was fear. They feared him while they did not fear her. Naruto and he had an interesting conversation about Hinata.

"_Gaara she is one of those rare people who see into your soul to the heart of who you are and cares regardless of who you are. I think if Itachi came to kill her he would be hard pressed to do it. I love her Gaara but I cannot be with her because I would destroy her and myself. You on the other hand would do well to have someone like her around." Naruto had told him wisely his eyes holding something in them that Gaara had never seen before. Gaara had changed the subject but later that night he thought about her and what he knew of her. _

Gaara shook his head as the past went through his minds eye. He watched Hinata frown in her sleep and fought the urge to kiss the frown away. Mentally smacking himself at the thought, he turned and left her to her slumber.

Hinata opened an eye and watched Gaara leave her room looking confused beneath his normal facade of indifference. Hinata smiled into the pillow as she snuggled down and went to sleep.

**All right folks it would seem that there are now four people left in the running for Hinata's heart: Gaara, Naruto, Lee and Sasuke. To find out who gets the can next stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh and do not forget to review. P.S. The poll is on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5: Need to Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**It looks like it is now down to three: Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke. I have been asked to do one shots featuring the characters that were voted out and will do it if there is an interest. PM me if you want a one shot of the castoffs. The castoffs are Lee, Shikamaru and Shino.**

Hinata had managed, after some careful study, to activate the Byakugan in one eye and the Sharingan in the other. For a week, Baki had been her merciless sensei and Gaara had been her sparring partner. As Hinata picked herself up out of the sand for what may have been the hundredth time today she mentally thanked god she had cut her hair. The heat had been almost unbearable lately.

The swoop bangs suited her round face well. The bangs served the dual purpose of shielding her Sharingan eye from view, when it activated, and allowing her to hide her face when she was embarrassed. The hair in front of the eye did not lower her visibility at all. Gaara did not like the bangs because they hid her face from his view.

For this reason, Gaara took perverse joy in tossing her around like a rag doll. This inevitably would make her hair fly up and gave away her secret. Hinata took to wearing her hidate as a headband just behind where her bangs started to keep her hair from flying up like that. She managed to avoid most of his attacks now but he still would occasionally succeed. As such, she had developed her own style of long-range attack to counter his. She had not used it yet but she did not doubt her ability to defeat him if necessary.

"Hinata may I talk to you for a moment?" Baki asked as she and Gaara were about to exit the training grounds. Gaara gave a curt nod of dismissal and Hinata went back to Baki.

"Yes, Baki- sama?" Hinata queried.

"The message of your arrival has made it to Konoha." Baki waited for Hinata response.

"I will leave tonight then." Hinata replied swiftly her heart hurting slightly. "I would not want to put you in a difficult situation."

"The Kazekage cares for you greatly." Baki started to say.

"He knows I have to leave." Hinata overrode Baki. "He would understand better than anyone what is at stake. If nothing else, he must accept my decision to pursue this. If I can't find this essence then the world could be at stake."

"Will you tell him you are leaving?" Baki asked finally.

"He would stop me." Hinata replied faintly once again ignoring how her heart beat oddly. "He would hurt me to keep me safe from my journey and I can't allow that to happen."

"Gaara would never…" Baki stopped realizing the truth. "Be strong Hinata you may be our only hope."

Hinata bowed to Baki before she spoke. "Thank you for all you have done. Teaching me and most importantly believing in me."

"Don't insult me. This is Suna. We recognize great things because very little here would survive otherwise." Baki snorted turning to take his leave. "If it comes down to it though remember that Gaara is still learning to be human and as such will not fully understand his feelings for you. Don't hurt him more than necessary." Baki left the quietly smiling Hinata to her own devices.

Hinata began to meander down the streets of Suna watching the sunset and absorbing the waking nightlife. Suna was one of the few places she had ever been to where everyone came out at night. The day often proved too perilous for most. Only ninja and children seemed to be truly active during the day. As she walked, she concluded that if circumstances were different she would love to stay here. Shaking her head, she went back to the mansion and packed a small bag.

She knew in her heart where her next journey would take her. She hoped she survived the experience because the Hidden Village of the Mist was not a place to be unsure of anything. Sitting on her bed, she looked at the door where Gaara stood.

"Going somewhere?" He asked lifting a non-existent eyebrow.

"No." Hinata responded lying on her bed and putting her hands behind her head.

"I can tell when you lie to me." Gaara told her coming to sit in his armchair.

"Do you realize that every time you come in here you sit in that armchair?" Hinata returned neatly. "I'm not lying. I am not going anywhere now."

"Why don't I believe you?" Gaara asked patiently.

"It is in your nature to be distrustful of people?" Hinata replied her eyes on the ceiling.

"Look at me." Gaara commanded.

"I am looking at you." Hinata told him, her eyes seemingly still trained on the ceiling were actually studying him. "Or did you already forget?"

"I didn't forget anything little one." Gaara purred as he leaned forward in the chair.

Hinata shivered before she could stop herself. "You are not that big and strapping yourself, so who are you calling little?"

"True, I do come across as non-threatening to some." Gaara told her playfully eyeing her. "Then they see me naked and well…"

"I am saving myself for marriage." Hinata firmly stated, not sure, if she was saying that to confirm it to herself or to Gaara. "Furthermore the only people who find you non-threatening are the ones who are already dead and don't know any better."

"Marriage it is then." Gaara stated firmly.

"You can do better than that I am sure." Hinata blushed as she said it. "What a story to tell your children. He proposed in an armchair while I was on the bed."

"Don't count it as the proposal until I think of something else then." Gaara grumbled slightly miffed at her for denying him.

"I knew you were just after one thing." Hinata laughed as she noticed Gaara slight deepening of color.

"Get some rest." Gaara stated firmly before he left her alone.

Hinata napped lightly until she felt it was time for her to go. Activating Byakugan, she checked everyone's location to make sure she could make a clean get away. Quickly she made her escape out of one of the windows. She had left notes but she did not want to risk the emotions of goodbyes. Hinata failed to recognize the slight traces of chakra in the sand that Gaara had meticulously placed in every conceivable exit from her room. He felt it when she left.

She weaved her way through the bustling and jovial nightlife enjoying the stimulus of feeling so alive, for what could be the last time. Reaching the desert, she began to sprint through it. Trapped in the desert when the sun was up could be fatal to even the most seasoned shinobi. She had just reached the border of the Wind Country when a wall of sand came up in front of her.

"Byakugan." Hinata thought hard as she activated her bloodline, landing in fighting stance.

"I thought you said you weren't going anywhere?" Gaara purred as he appeared in a whirlwind of sand between Hinata and the border.

"At the time I wasn't." Hinata reply noting by the full moon's light how bright his eyes looked and how dangerous.

"Consider yourself a hostage then." Gaara told her evenly crossing his arms and narrowing his turquoise eyes.

"Gaara don't make me fight you to leave." Hinata said softly her eyes pleading with him not to make her hurt him.

"You want your freedom from here then like any hostage you are going to have to fight for it." Gaara taunted uncorking his sand. "If I have to hurt you to make you see reason then so be it."

Hinata nodded her acceptance and the two faced off. Gaara's attacks were brutal and unyielding. Hinata managed to avoid most of the serious attacks but could not keep up their dance. When Gaara moved to capture her with the sand under her feet, she had already substituted into his gourd. Gaara did not know what hit him when she hit the pressure points in his neck and he fell unconscious.

"Well done." Baki called appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Thank you." Hinata looked down at the body of someone she called a friend. "I'm sorry Gaara. If I survive I will come back and fight fairly." Hinata gave Gaara a quick peck on the cheek and stood. "Take care of him Baki."

"I will make sure he gets home and I will keep him from tracking you as long as I am able." Baki spoke calmly, flipping Gaara over his shoulder. "Death is not an option for you."

Hinata bowed one last time and continued her journey, her heart heavy. Crossing the border into Rain country, she lifted the hood of the uniform she now wore. Baki had given it to her when he first began training her.

The black hooded jacket served as a good camouflage for her body as well as her weapons. Under it she wore a black mesh shirt that showed her lilac tank top underneath. She wore a pair of black skintight pants, such as the ANBU wore, that went into her shinobi sandals neatly. The pants seemed to have no actual pockets. Hinata, to her surprise, found that they were stitched deceptively to hide many objects without the extra bulk.

The rain began to fall in earnest just as the sun began to rise but Hinata pushed onward, doggedly. Traveling through the day, she managed to make it to the border between Rain country and fire country when she felt the feeling of someone watching her. Settling down just inside the Fire country borders, she closed her eyes and had a look around.

"Lee?" She called quietly.

"Hinata!" Lee ran to her and sweeping her into a bone crushing hug. Hinata, taken aback by his appearance, did not immediately know what to say. Gone was the bright green spandex body suit and orange leggings. In there place were a pair of dark green pants and long sleeved green shirt. His Jounin vest was over the entire ensemble and he carried a small pouch. The most shocking difference was his hair. It was not in its normal bowl cut and gelled to perfection state. It was tousled and stood up at different angles. The style was oddly becoming on him and Hinata briefly thought he looked attractive.

"What are you doing here Lee?" Hinata asked uneasily as he sat her on her feet again.

"I am on a journey to regain my Springtime of Youth in some place outside of Fire country and as far away from your cousin as I can get." Lee told her striking a pose before continuing in a more serious note. "You, however, should be heading back to Konoha."

"No thank you." Hinata responded pleasantly sitting down under a tree.

"Hinata, you are on the verge of being considered a missing nin." Lee told her gravely.

"Lee if I have to be a missing nin to save my family and friends then that is fine with me." Hinata responded fiercely.

"You have noble intentions." Lee studied her briefly. "I am joining your quest then." Lee flopped down beside her.

"What?" Hinata exclaimed slightly taken aback.

"I hate vacations but if I can do something useful and work hard then it is bearable." Lee retorted. "Now tell me the whole story."

"How do you know there is a story to tell?" Hinata sighed resting her head back against the tree trunk.

"You managed to get out of your house when it was full of your relatives, most of whom are Jounin and the village without anyone seeing you." Lee pointed out mildly, stretching as he sat down across from her.

Hinata gave Lee the condensed version of the events that had led up to now. Lee blinked at her slowly before telling her to tell him the long version. Hinata retold the story adding in all the bits she missed and when Lee nodded in satisfaction Hinata felt the need to ask a question.

"Lee, why exactly did you join, ANBU?" Hinata inquired.

"There are some jobs that those that use chakra are incapable of doing." Lee explained. "For now we will leave it at that. Why did you not tell anyone what you were doing?"

"There was no one else who could do this." Hinata yawned settling down. "For now, that is all you need to know. May I ask one last question?"

"Yes." Lee responded his eyes closing.

"Neji and you are what exactly?"

"That question is worth a lot of money and too much thought." Lee responded. "For now let's just say he tends to enjoy himself a lot at my expense and I weary of his attentions."

"You are weary of a lot of things." Hinata commented. "You haven't said anything cheesy or unnecessarily cheerful since you arrived."

"Hence, my journey to reclaim my springtime of youth, apparently I was unnerving a lot of people." Lee drolly reminded her.

Hinata chuckled. "What happened?"

"Aren't you just inquisitive?" Lee told her before he spoke calmly. "Every day for months without fail I would show up to ANBU training with a sparkling smile and I can do better personality. Finally, a mission hit a little too close to home. For one day, I neglected my training when I returned. The next day I did not smile at all. It unnerved Ibiki so badly that I got told not to come back until I was smiling again."

"What did you do?" Hinata asked engrossed in his tale.

"I faked it." Lee shrugged sheepishly at the memory. "Ibiki made me go talk to Tsunade. She told me if it continued I would be taken off active duty for a while. Then I actually went ordered a shot of whiskey, took it to a back table in a club and drank it. Neji saw me and demanded to know why I was being so stupid. I flirted shamelessly and the next thing I knew I was in a back alley…well you get the idea."

Hinata blushed, "Then how did you get put on leave?"

"I continued to occasionally play the back alley with Neji." Lee sighed unhappily. "It wasn't going anywhere and I couldn't stop myself. It made me happy at the time and made me feel like crap afterwards."

"I can kill him for you." Hinata offered.

"Iruka called first dibs." Lee replied smiling faintly. "He found me after I had a partial break down over how your cousin treated me. Iruka told me to stand up to Neji. I did, he still won in the end and I took the next suicide mission I could get my hands on and survived. My partner saw all the reckless stunts I pulled and when we made it back I got put on leave."

"Lee, the reason you are joining me is because you were going to go missing too." Hinata guessed going with her instincts.

"It had crossed my mind." Lee confirmed frowning. "I want to get my zest for life back. Also the prospect of having to meet with Ibiki to chat, on a regular basis, about my mental state is enough to put anyone off."

"I can imagine." Hinata shivered delicately.

"No you can't and you don't want to." Lee responded wrinkling his brows. "You know Gai sensei doesn't even know I am gone."

"Yep you have definitely lost some of your sparkle." Hinata confirmed shocked at his confession. "Gai doesn't know where you are and I thought you two were attached at the hip."

"Not at all, how else do you think he gets his hands on Kakashi sensei?" Lee asked, chuckling as Hinata blushed, "I know it shocked me too. The challenge was apparently to see who could make the other cum faster." Lee shuddered at the memory. "I will never be able to look at nun chucks the same way again."

Hinata groaned. "Lee we have to rest. We have three days to get to shore and catch a boat to Water Country."

"I can run in my sleep." Lee boasted closing his eyes.

"That could be useful." Hinata mumbled as she closed her eyes and rested.

**Sorry it took so long but notice this is a nice long chapter. Anyway I have finals to complete and I need a B in one to get a C in this class to graduate. So how did I do with this chapter? Also if you haven't already don't forget to take my poll.**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Sasuke and Gaara are the last two standing. Sorry it has taken me so long but I don't have internet at home so bear with me.**

Hinata could have kicked herself for her lack of foresight. For all the things her new eye afforded her, foresight had not been a part of the package. As such, she was suitably unnerved to be awakened by the sound of Lee swearing vigorously and a pair of Sharingan eyes staring down at her, emotionlessly.

She and Lee were passengers on a little passenger ship. They had both retreated to their shared cabin for a nap when a brief flair of chakra had announced the arrival of the Akatsuki members. Itachi was standing over her; Kisame was having a close quarter scrimmage with Lee, who was giving as good as he got considering the constant heaving of the boat.

"Greetings Itachi- sama..." Hinata started but felt rather than heard the raven-haired man tell her to shut up. The ship pitched wildly and Hinata found herself rolling off the bed. Landing on her feet she managed to brace herself as another wave broadsided the vessel.

"Damn storm." Kisame grumbled as he took one of Lee's hits.

"Enough." Itachi commanded coldly, his eyes never leaving Hinata.

"Can't you stop the storm?" Lee asked Kisame wearily.

"I could only make it worse." Kisame responded.

"To my knowledge Naruto is in Konoha." Lee said fishing for information.

"Good to know." Kisame replied nodding.

"Is there a reason you are staring at me like that?" Hinata asked evenly. She felt her Sharingan eye starting to respond to some hidden pressure from Itachi so she blinked rapidly. Lee and Kisame neatly stood back watching the interaction between the two.

"You need to figure out how to wield that eye better if you have any hopes of getting what you want." Itachi commented letting his three tomais show. Hinata just had enough time to put up a partial shield before Itachi's jutsu took effect.

Hinata looked around inside of Itachi's made up world of red, black and white. "Why are you doing this?" She asked the floating form of Itachi.

"You need to learn to use your eye better." Itachi stated plainly walking around her slowly. Hinata didn't move but watched him circling her and watching her with a hungry expression.

"So I can learn myself." Hinata responded calmly.

"Lying gets you a special place in hell." Itachi commented lazily scrutinizing her. "I should remove that old man from you. He has no business being in your body."

"What old man?" Hinata asked damning herself for her curiosity.

"The one inside you right now. Tell me, did it burn and rip at your insides when he entered you?" Itachi asked, curiosity lighting his cold visage. Hinata glared quietly, she was sure there was a double meaning to that statement but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Should I ask you or your partner the same question?" Hinata responded hoping she could frazzle him long enough to get away. Itachi's eyes blazed at her darkly and his aura became more menacing.

"Now you get quiet." Hinata spoke calmly. "Just when things were getting interesting, you go all tight lipped." Hinata winced as she felt a blade of chakra cut into her arm. Gathering all her mental strength, she tried to keep him from attacking her too severely while she tried to think her way out of the situation.

"I could have helped you but now I think killing you will be the best course of action." Itachi sneered.

"Are you going to kill me like you did your family?" Hinata asked stalling. She could feel her mind starting to break through his genjutsu.

"Don't speak on something you know nothing about." Itachi scrawled swinging another chakra blade at her with pinpoint accuracy.

"Yeah like everyone who has ever been marginalized in a large clan has no clue what you went through." Hinata responded bravely before shutting her eyes so she would not have to watch the blade end her life. The cut never came. Opening her eyes slowly she saw the face of the smiling Uchiha.

"Fire is the Sharingan's life blood, passion, ambition, hate and rage. Pick any one of those as your focus and you will get stronger." Itachi paused. "I only gave my brother one option. You should be thrilled to have so many to choose from."

Hinata felt vaguely nauseous as she came back into herself. Lee was tapping her face gently. "Thank goodness. I thought he had killed you when they both disappeared." Lee gushed taking her hand.

"So what is the better emotion: passion, ambition, hate or rage?" Hinata asked deep in thought.

"Do I want to know?" Lee asked sagely studying her.

"I have to give into one of those emotions to become strong in the Sharingan but that is at odds with what emotions the Byakugan uses." Hinata sighed.

"Well I guess the safest bet would be passion." Lee stopped. "On second thought that is what got me in a mess so maybe it isn't the best one."

"I think that is part of the point though." Hinata sat up and groaned as the ship gave another frightful lurch. "Taken in large doses all of those emotions are dangerous. On the reverse side without those emotions, you have…well I guess that is the Byakugan side of things. The two extremes, black as night or white as day."

"Even the shadows need the light to dance." Lee observed. "Without one there wouldn't be the other. I think it is balance you need to seek to master both. If you let yourself go to far in one direction you are lost."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Hinata sighed as she made to stand.

"Don't get up just yet, I think you should rest." Lee ordered.

"Lee we just hit land." Hinata responded pointedly.

"Yosh." Lee blushed helping her up. "Now what, fearless and youthful leader?"

"Lee that is the first time I have heard you say youthful in the entire time we have been together." Hinata gasped.

"That just proves I have still got it." Lee tried a nice guy pose that didn't quite develop properly. Lee deflated slightly when he realized that the sun hadn't set or shined brilliantly behind him.

"It's alright Lee." Hinata consoled him, "I saw your teeth glistening slightly. You are still in recovery."

Getting off the ship the two began aimlessly but purposefully walking around until Hinata started to get hot flashes. "We are getting close. I feel uneasy and it is not just because of the shinobi following us."

"Do you want to make a stand out in the open or lose them?" Lee mouthed quickly, hiding his movements behind the ball he had taken to throwing around.

"Let's confuse them." Hinata responded pulling Lee into an alleyway and pulling him close.

When the attack came, the two henges disappeared leaving three shinobi at a loss. Hinata neatly ended their lives; Lee searched and disposed of the bodies. Continuing on, the two stuck to the shadows.

Every so often Hinata would feel a subtle pulsing by her eye, where the water tattoo was, that let her know she was on the right path. Finally, the two arrived at a road marker. The marker appeared out of the mist in front of them. Hinata and Lee both jumped,their ninja reflexes going into overdrive but nothing happened.

"It's here." Hinata whispered and Lee nodded going into a meditative state that allowed him to feel any movement, even the act of someone breathing. Hinata studied the road marker. To the untrained eye the marker looked weather beaten and in need of repair. Hinata saw that it was in fact a piece of katana. It was hidden in the wood to look as though it were merely a rotten piece of the wood threatening to make the whole post collapse.

Taking a deep breath Hinata called on her Byakugan to retrieve the sword piece. Slowly it exposed itself. Lee shifted into fighting stance as Hinata got her hands on the sword piece. Quickly stowing it she dodged the exploding tag. Lee took out two of the on coming shinobi, quickly disabling them. Hinata moved her arms in a slow arch, chakra arcing through the air, cutting down two opponents before she grabbed Lee and transported out.

Running at top speed, they exited the village and went into the great mist surrounding it. Quickly Hinata activated her eyes. Neither dared to stop running or speak until they had found passage back across the water.

"Now what?" Lee asked looking at the rapidly shrinking coastline.

"My feet are killing me so it looks like we go to Earth Country." Hinata responded shifting. "These tattoos serve as locators but I don't see what pieces of a weapon have to do with a legendary substance."

"No one knows what the essence is." Lee reminded her. "This could just be a key to something."

"You have a point but I keep thinking that something else is at work here. An Akatsuki member was helping me." Hinata became flustered at the memory.

"We can cross that bring when we get there but Hinata my question is this. You have tattoos that represent the chakra elements; each one is representative of a place we will need to go to find a piece of the puzzle. Where is lightning? Why don't you have one that makes us go to that country?"

"Lee I honestly don't know." Hinata responded thinking. "Most people would not consider lightning a true element because it is a combination. Unless I miss my guess…" a moment of incite struck Hinata and she knew. "The essence is in Lightning Country but to be able to access it we must have combined the other elements."

"Hinata you are a genius." Lee crowed laughing.

"Not really it was the incite from the powers of the Byukagon." Hinata demurred.

"Don't sell yourself short." Lee retorted giving her a pat on the back. "Your family does enough of that for you."

"Pot, I'm kettle nice to meet you." Hinata laughed as Lee frowned at her.

"It's not the same thing." Lee grumbled before smiling slightly. "Okay I won't if you won't."

"Neji doesn't deserve you." Hinata said looking into Lee's now solemn expression.

"Don't I know it but it takes me a while to get over these things." Lee sighed. "Maybe if we get a spare moment in Earth Country…"

"Not gonna happen." Hinata chirped. "I refuse to let you degrade yourself like that."

"This is going to be a long trip." Lee groaned.

"Well just do push ups or something." Hinata advised.

"I don't think I can do push ups with that part of my anatomy." Lee mused thoughtfully.

"Lee I meant…" Hinata shook her head. "Never mind, Earth country isn't too far away."

**Sorry I took so long. Don't forget to take the poll.**


	7. Chapter 7: Whispers in the wind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Sorry about the delay but school work comes first. Ya'll know how that is. Plus I have put one of my other works on hold to finish up this one. It will probably be about five more chapters from the way I wanted it to work. Granted if the plot calls me to travel somewhere else…**

Neji eyed the Hyuuga council of elders, inwardly weary but outwardly calm. His uncle had not told him the reason behind the meeting but his attendance was required. An hour later, when Neji left he was trying to keep from visibly staggering. When Hiashi died, Neji was going to be the head of the Hyuuga clan. Neji could barely process it.

Entering his room Neji sat down on his bed and tried to get his head to stop racing. Settling himself into a meditative state, he thought about the council's marriage suggestions and cringed. The only person he had ever been remotely attracted to was Lee; Neji had told the council as much. The council had assured him that they would make the same concessions they had made for Hiashi. Neji had barely restrained the urge to allow his jaw to hit the floor when they dropped that bombshell.

"Lee, where the hell are you?" Neji grimaced thinking about the man he loved.

Neji had been in the wrong from the beginning with Lee. Neji had never been in a real relationship and as such had treated Lee as he did one of his other toys. Neji hadn't known how much Lee meant to him until he was gone. Lee had made Neji feel.

The first time he had screwed Lee, Neji had fooled himself into believing that it was simply a way to keep Lee occupied until he sobered up. Neji could have killed himself for the lack of foresight and care he used when it came to his time with Lee. It never seemed to fail that Lee would be wandering down an alley or behind a building when Neji wanted him. Time and time again Neji would have Lee pressed up against a wall or bent over a trash can. Neji was sure if he ever got Lee on a bed they would never leave. Neji was addicted and falling deeper.

Neji's inexperience with serious relationships left him with no idea how to make the leap from fuck buddies to lovers to boyfriends. Lee began to act out of character, moody and quiet. Neji had watched Lee fading and had been unable to stop it. Finally Neji had asked Gai for help in his desperation to make Lee his. It was too late though, Lee had gone without a word to anyone.

"I can't believe he just left without a word." Neji fumed glaring into the distance out of his window. Taking one of Lee's bright orange leg warmers from under his pillow, Neji put it to his nose and inhaled Lee's scent. The smell served as a pacifier for the young Hyuuga, who grew hard as memories assaulted him. Laying down Neji sighed, "I refuse to touch myself until you come home." Curling up into a ball as his arousal began to pulse and leak pre cum Neji whimpered, "Just please come home soon or I will do one hundred one handed push ups." Neji smiled faintly at his slip into a reward/punishment phrasing as Lee would have done.

"I wonder if Gai would teach me how to do a nice guy pose for when Lee returns?" Neji spoke aloud before growling, "Damn I know it is love."

* * *

"Lee please stop sneezing." Hinata groaned as the two made their way hurriedly away from Earth Country, the second piece of the katana in their possession.

"I don't know who is talking about me. This is so not youthful." Lee replied and sneezed again with even more feeling.

"It is a good thing you didn't start sneezing like that when we went to retrieve this piece." Hinata commented rubbing her temples. "It looks like we are headed to the wind country now."

"Maybe Gaara will help us." Lee chimed hopefully before sneezing forcefully again.

"I didn't leave on the best of terms with Gaara." Hinata mumbled.

"We can't just sneak in." Lee informed her stopping on the border of the Wind Country to scan the horizon. "They are our allies and it could be seen as an act of aggression."

"Are you forgetting the fact that I knocked Gaara out before I left?" Hinata queried.

"Did you forget that the minute you set foot in my country I would know?" Gaara questioned from just behind the two.

Hinata gulped and looked sideways at Lee. Lee greeted Gaara warmly. "You look youthful today."

"It's nighttime." Gaara pointed out sand cuffing Hinata to him. Hinata did not resist as Gaara grabbed Lee too. Within ten minutes, they were inside the city.

"Hinata." Baki greeted her as he watched Gaara drag her and Lee into the Hokage Building.

"Baki." Hinata responded with a smile while Gaara hauled her up the stairs to his office. Gaara deposited Lee beside Baki.

"Talk." Gaara commanded the two as he continued up to his office with Hinata in tow.

"Do you think it is safe to leave them alone?" Lee queried the man next to him.

"It is about as safe as it is to leave you alone with me." Baki responded evenly glancing at the papers in his hand before he felt a very concentrated look boring into the masked side of his face.

"What?" Baki asked returning the twinkling stare with a carefully blank one.

"So when do you get off?" Lee asked winking roguishly.

"Whenever I'm done." Baki retorted missing the innuendo completely.

"Is that a fact?" Lee responded stepping a little closer as Baki tried to return to his paperwork.

"It only makes sense to stop working when you finish something after a long hard day." Baki continued obliviously, head still buried in his paperwork.

Kankuro had entered the room quietly at the beginning of the conversation and was now determined to do some mischief. He knew that Baki had not had sex in years. "Baki I can finish that." Kankuro said striding forward and grabbing the paperwork. Pushing Baki at Lee, he continued. "Go get a drink, relax and show Lee Suna's nightlife."

"But…" Baki tried to interject but Lee grabbed him purposefully and dragged him out the door.

The next morning Baki resolved that there could be something said for those who had absolute muscle control. Baki also remembered to thank his lucky stars that Lee had been tired, otherwise, Baki was sure he would have died trying to keep up with the much younger man. Baki had hummed as he walked to work. He had not been this relaxed and happy in years.

Walking into the Kazekage building Baki stopped and twitched. Going back out the doorway, he looked up and saw what had been a perfectly smooth sandstone wall, now had a hole that exposed two floors of the building to the outside. Shaking his head Baki leaped up to the Kazekage's office and looked inside.

Gaara, attached to his desk by chakra strings, was naked and slowly beginning to wake up. Even in his unconscious state, he was visibly showing signs of extreme anger, his sand swirling dangerously and hissing through the air. Baki knew then and there that heaven had its price. Turning around Baki left Gaara at his desk, after he had him partially clothed and went to go recruit ninjas to start repairing the tower. He was going to let Kankuro deal with Gaara. Baki knew there would be hell to pay for giving Hinata and Lee time to get away but it was worth it.

"If it is meant to be between them it will be." Baki told himself referring to Gaara and Hinata, even though he questioned if he would live to see Lee ever again. As it stood, he was sure last night would have to give him comfort for a long time.

* * *

"Lee I don't know if we are going to make it to Konoha in two days." Hinata gasped wincing as she almost made a misstep into quick sand.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Lee grunted as his backside throbbed from his late night activities. "I know what my excuse is though but what is yours?"

"I might die Lee." Hinata replied as they made it to the Wind Country border. Slowing to a walk the two began to move quietly on the ground. "I didn't want to die a virgin and well Gaara was willing. Heck he even proposed to me."

"Well then I am going to have to make sure you make it back to him because that is the essence of the springtime of youth." Lee crowed striking the nice guy pose. His teeth glinted, blinding white as his thumb shot out encouragingly. The sun sprang up and shined blindingly, a little Fire country flag waving excitedly in the background. Then out of nowhere, a cloud flew across the sun, it began to rain and the poor flag blew over. Lee crumpled to the ground and curled up in a ball.

"I think it is time we swap some stories." Hinata crashed neatly beside her friend. "You want to know what happened last night." Lee's non-response Hinata took as acquiesce so she began.

* * *

"_Gaara you can put me down at anytime now." Hinata complained. Gaara tossed her onto a red couch in his office before he went around and sat in his desk. _

"_Why?" Gaara demanded his pale green eyes flashing dangerously._

"_You and I both know that what I have to do is very important." Hinata sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Gaara you are one of the strongest people I have ever met and I admire that but I needto do this."_

"_Why couldn't you let me help you?" Gaara growled his sand whirling in his agitated state._

"_Gaara I am falling in love with you." Hinata responded standing. "Everyone I cared about has always treated me as a second class citizen. You come along and blow my second-class citizenship straight to hell. I am weaker yes but you wanted me to be stronger. You treated me as your equal. I knew what was expected of me and had to work to keep it that way. You believe in me and I love you for it." Hinata blushed hotly when she realized what she had inadvertently said._

_Gaara slowly rose. His sand stopped whirling and it was as if the world had gone painfully still. Approaching slowly he ran a hand through Hinata's hair, pushing her bangs out of the way as he began to plunder her mouth. Hinata whimpered and melted into his arms. _

_From there visions came in flashes. His clothes flying off, her clothes disappearing, the hard marble desk cool presence against Hinata's back. The blinding kisses that sent Hinata's heartbeat hammering in her throat. The pounding of Gaara into her body as papers fell from the desk. Hinata's breathless scream as she reached completion followed by Gaara's more feral growl. _

_For a time neither moved. Hinata stayed arched over Gaara's desk her head lulled back, while Gaara stayed between her legs his head resting on her chest. It was at this point that Hinata felt the tingling of her ears. Activating her eyes quietly she saw the third piece of the katana, imbedded in the wall. Hinata smiled sadly, as she was reminded of what fate could await her. Whether she chose her fate or not death was a likely possibility. _

"_Marry me." Gaara whispered into her skin. His grip on her waist tightening._

_Hinata refused to reply with words. Sitting up slowly, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him with all the passion and longing she held deep inside her being. "For tonight I am yours and you are mine." _

* * *

"I feel as though I am at peace with whatever happens." Hinata ran a hand through Lee's jet black hair and sighed when she recalled a similar action be performed with dark red hair. "Is it bad that I knocked him out and tied him to a chair with chakra strings?" Hinata asked.

Lee guffawed. "Hinata he's not going to dump you over something like that. If anything else Gaara will get his revenge."

"Let's hope I live that long." Hinata chuckled before looking at Lee expectantly.

"I slept with Baki." Lee gushed before standing and quickly striding away towards Fire country. Hinata sat stunned for a couple of seconds before she hurried after him determined to find out what had come up from that.

**Well here it is. The next section will probably be seperated into two parts. As you have probably gathered they are one their way to Konoha for the final part of the katana. In Konoha there is some drama, so laughs and so serious issues addressed so stayed tuned. Oh and the winner of the poll was Gaara by a landslide of fifteen votes. Better luck next time Sasuke.**


	8. Chapter 8: Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**This is the first part of the Konoha chapters. I have set up a Clue section for the next couple of chapters. See if you can figure out who did what and how they did it.**

Hinata and Lee slowly approached the gates to Konoha. Their hearts beating in their throats as they approached their long time home as if they were strangers. In many ways they were. Izuma and Kotetsu were arguing over something and a solitary ANBU stood in the shadows. As Hinata and Lee passed, the chatter stopped and there was brief flare of chakra before everything went still.

Hinata did not need her Byakugan to know that all eyes were on them. Lee was still in his black cargo pants and forest green tee shirt over black mesh. Hinata was in the black pants she had gotten from Baki and mesh and lavender tee shirt. Both of them had changed their hair drastically. Lee's hair, cut short on the sides and slightly longer in front so he could spike it, rendered him almost unrecognizable. Hinata's hair was short the only thing saving her from a boy's haircut was the long bangs that sweep over one of her eyes.

"Awkward." Hinata whispered to Lee conspiringly as she linked arms with him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lee asked innocently. Hinata glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw Lee's mouth twitch.

"I wonder who we will run across first from the old gang." Hinata mused.

"No need to wonder, here comes Naruto." Lee responded grinning broadly at the ball of energy that descended on them.

"Hinata!" Naruto greeted swinging Hinata around in an exuberant hug that left her blushing and speechless. Naruto put her down and then turned to Lee pausing, "Fuzzy brows?" He inquired staring at what used to be a waxer's worse nightmare but had been turned slightly more human.

"I got too close to a fire jutsu." Lee explained with a sigh. "Hinata started getting twitchy because they were too lopsided so she fixed it and then some." Lee glared at Hinata briefly while she tried to look innocent.

"Way to go Hinata!" Naruto gave her a light punch on the arm. "Wait now what do I call you Fuzzy?"

"Naruto…" Lee sighed at the blonde shaking his head.

"Sorry that names already taken." Naruto joked squinting his eyes and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I got it you look sort of cute so I guess I can call you hottie or body or something."

"Thanks…" Lee blushed and Hinata looked between the two slowly. A sudden flare of murderous intent sent Hinata into defense mode. Turning slowly she scanned for the source, making it look like she was simply looking into the distance. When she spotted Neji, she had a moment of insight, that he did not look simply murderous he looked hurt as well.

"Lee I think we should go." Hinata murmured tuning back into the conversation.

"See ya' Naruto." Lee waved.

"Bye Hot Stuff." Naruto yelled his farewell as he went out the gates. Hinata saw him wink at her slyly and she could not help but think that he had been trying to tell her something. Hinata thought she knew what it was, Neji wanted Lee back and Naruto approved.

"Neji is watching us." Hinata commented conversationally as they continued onward.

"I know I got goose bumps already." Lee retorted smiling at the people, they passed on there way to the tower.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Hinata asked calmly.

"If I say no would you think I am a coward?" Lee responded evenly his smile dimming slightly.

"I would say your self preservation instincts are strong." Hinata responded touching Lee's arm in support. "I will stand by you whatever you decide."

"Hinata-sama, Lee." Neji greeted stepping from the shadows. Lee tensed briefly before relaxing

"I think I will leave you two alone." Hinata winked at her cousin mischievously. "If you hurt him I will make the curse seal activating seem like a picnic." Hinata walked around the corner and waited. Shino walked up and stood next to her. Hinata smiled at Shino, who stood with his back against the wall.

"Neji and Lee are good for each other." Shino commented evenly.

"Let's hope they manage to get it together." Hinata sighed listening to their conversation as they walked down the street. Stealthily the two followed Lee and Neji as they walked together in silence. Hinata was getting frustrated with the two men's silence. The couple had just entered a clearing in the woods. Hinata and Shino were perched nearby.

"Shit!" Neji shrieked, Hinata's eyes activated quickly and she blinked slowly at the threat. Shino merely shifted slightly. Neji leaped around in an uncharacteristic and frantic manner. Lee was trying to help his obviously distressed companion. Hinata and Shino shared a glance from their perch on a higher tree branch, both leaning closer to watch. Hinata felt other presences approaching.

"It's alright love." Lee murmured trying to soothe the slightly frantic man. Quickly, Lee grabbed him and gathered him close rubbing his back calmly. "Its alright it was never there it was just the remains." Lee soothed resting his chin on the slightly shorter man's head. Neji allowed himself to be comforted briefly before returning to his usual stoic manner.

"Lee there is something I wanted to tell you." Neji stated looking nervous. "What I did to you was unforgivable but I want you to forgive me and maybe if there is no one else become my…" Neji gulped.

"Yes!" Lee exclaimed breaking the tension happily already knowing what the question was.

"I promise to be the best boyfriend possible or I will do two thousand laps around Konoha on my hands." Neji stated solemnly. Hinata grabbed Shino's arm and gasped. One of Shino's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. There were two other distinctive responses and one restless shifting in the woods. From the direction of the village there were some noticeable figures standing in shock that began hurriedly moving towards the two.

"Neji did you just…?" Lee's eyes widened, tearing slightly and he clasped his hands prayerfully.

Neji nodded took a deep breath and stuck the nice cool guy pose. The sun did not rise but a full moon did. The wind ruffled the leaves and blew them across the moon. Rose petals made a gentle whirlwind behind him and the stars shined brightly. For a moment, there was silence.

"Well I'll be damned." Shino swore, so shocked that he and Hinata both fell out of the tree. Gai, Kakashi and Iruka, who had been running through the trees to the clearing completely missed the branches in shock.

"I accept and will promise to be the best boyfriend ever." Lee cried striking the nice guy pose with such an intensity that Gai, Kakashi and Iruka, who had just picked themselves up, were blinded by the sun temporary. The two poses canceled each other out, thankfully when Neji jumped Lee.

Hinata and Shino decided to leave the two to it and went to see Gai, Kakashi and Iruka.

"Did Neji really?" Iruka questioned rubbing the back of his head.

"Yep complete with moon and flying rose petals." Hinata confirmed smiling, glancing at Gai and Kakashi. Gai looked over the moon for his former students. Kakashi looked mildly horrified and slightly intrigued.

"Hard work pays off after all." Gai cooed his hands clasped to the side and stars in his eyes. "Neji had been practicing diligently to perfect the pose. It just goes to show when a genius decides that hard work is called for the most miraculous things can happen."

Hinata cut her eyes to Kakashi, who had his one eye narrowed dangerously at his lover. Iruka was struggling not to laugh. "I think we should give them some space now that we know they won't kill each other." Shino commented diplomatically and Hinata briefly linked arms with him before she heard a familiar hiss.

"What are you three doing out here anyway?" Hinata queried praying her suspicion was wrong.

"Gai and I were coming to make sure Neji didn't fuck up." Kakashi grumbled still glaring at his significant other.

"I was coming to meet Naruto for dinner after he has finished escorting the Kazekage." Iruka explained finally getting himself under control.

"What!" Lee yelled from the clearing. There was some frantic shuffling before Lee emerged shirtless and wide-eyed.

"Aren't you supposed to be reuniting?" Iruka responded.

"Make up sex will have to wait, we have something else to accomplish first." Lee commented dutifully.

"Preferably before Gaara rips me the proverbial new one." Hinata confirmed and began to lock in on where the other piece was.

"You could certainly knock some doors down with that thing." Iruka pointed out helpfully looking at Lee.

There was a pause as everyone stared at the object in question. Neji meanwhile marched over to Lee and dragged him behind a tree. Hinata blushed slightly, "Iruka I need you to stall as long as you can."

"Why?" Iruka asked evenly scratching his nose thoughtfully.

"Long story, not much time." Hinata responded.

"Cliff notes." Shino retorted turning to look at her, the others did as well, expectantly.

Hinata lifted her bangs and activated the Sharingan, while activating the Byakugan. "I embarrassed Gaara and he probably wants revenge. Not to mention I have most of the keys for the essence that would reinforce the protection for the village."

"I feel like the entire story is going to require a lot of alcohol." Gai commented rubbing his chin before he grabbed his boyfriends and hurried off to stall.

"Now let's get you to the Hokage's office." Lee yelled coming out from behind the tree blushing and staggering slightly. Neji followed looking a little too pleased with himself.

The four of them set off quickly for the tower. Once they arrived Hinata's stomach was in knots. Laying a hand on it, she tried to still the frantic movements.

"Well look who it is." The Hokage spoke, ushering Hinata and Lee in but pointedly dismissing the other two.

"Hokage the last piece is close." Hinata whispered her eyes watering as she felt the fire in her stomach burning.

"It is either that or..." The Hokage trailed off as she went to sit behind her desk, steepling her fingers. "I did some research and found out more information. It would appear that these essences are a cruel twist of fate for those that must use them."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked sitting Hinata in a chair before he himself took one.

"To protect the village a life must be given." The Hokage paused, shutting her eyes briefly so she would not see the expressions in front of her. "The essence of the Hokage is not something that makes things better instantly. It is a tool for the person who finds it to use to protect the village. It chooses who can find it when the time is needed. Usually the Kages, being the strongest in a village are chosen to find it. In the past twenty years it has been used twice and two great men have died."

"The third and fourth." Hinata gasped as the pain made her double over again.

"Yes the essence gave them the tools they need to defeat the evil that plagued the village. It has done the same for you. Through the collection of the pieces, you have started to develop the mindset needed for your task. Every person put in your path during this time has been teaching you something you needed to know in order to succeed. " Tsunade paused here leaning back in her chair. "I have a story to tell you and if you interrupt I will stop, understood?" Hinata and Lee both nodded. Tsunade opened a drawer and threw a bottle at Hinata. "Drink that it will lessen the pain. " Tsunade then took out a sake bottle, took a swig and began.

**I thought this would be a good place to end for now. Let's see who can correctly identify the whodunit and what it was. **


	9. Chapter 9: Let the Sake Pour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Sorry it is taking so long. This is almost over. I think I will do a poll so you can decide how it ends. The poll is located on my profile and I will close it next Friday.**

"When the essences were first forged they were but a single sword." Tsunade took one large fortified swallow of alcohol before she returned the sake to its designated drawer. "When it first needed to be used it was presented to the first Hokage. He managed to figure a way to defend the village without it but died in his attempt. It is said that the sword dripped blood when he died. The same thing happened with the second. In a moment of crisis the second thought he had the solution but in fact he died." Tsunade stopped and turned to look out her window.

"The sword was still whole then." Lee led quietly.

"When the second died the sword handle vibrated dangerously sounding like a mother missing its child. The sword began to bleed once more and the Council of Elders hid the sword from the village. They put it deep in the Hokage Mountain and swore an oath that none would touch it.

The third managed never to have to use the sword during his first term. The fourth was not so lucky. The fox attached, the council went back on their oath and retrieved the sword but it was too late. The fourth had perished, sealing away the fox. The sword felt the death of another great leader, who failed to use it. The Hyuuga maiden, who had been sent to retrieve the sword, was enveloped in the chakra wave that followed.

She later would not be able to carry a child to term, all of them dying because of a chakra presence aborting the fetus. Finally she bore one child, a daughter, and gave her own life to make sure she survived the delivery." Tsunade stopped talking.

"Hanabi." Hinata whispered standing. "I was already born."

"Yes your sister. Your mother wrote a letter to the future Hokages after she witnessed what had happened with the fourth and detailed what she saw happening when the fourth died.

When the third had his match with Orochimaru, he summoned the sword. In its fragmented state, it refused his call. The sword had effectively warped. If the third had wanted to use the sword, it demanded his life. The sword had never been tested and in the end, the third used another technique. No one had opened it until now."

"She left me all these instructions. They were to make me stronger but she knew this would happen." Hinata felt torn.

"That is why she left you the instructions." Tsunade replied. "She had snuck into the mountain to retrieve the sword prior to the Council's decision. She was a friend to the Fourth and therefore wanted to help. Her letter states that she and the sword both felt uncontrollable grief and in a moment of clarity the sword told her that only her daughter could restore the sword."

"All the babies that were lost were boys." Hinata blinked slowly and began to pace.

"She died thinking that your sister would be the one to save the village." Lee commented scratching his chin lightly.

"How stupid." Hinata laughed. "She was still breast feeding me when the fox attacked. The sword breaks, the chakra goes into her milk and all of a sudden I am a mutant."

"It explains your crush on Naruto though." Lee mused. "He has the fox sealed inside him. The sword naturally wants to get closer to what could have been its first kill."

"That is a huge leap in logic." Tsunade observed.

"Some of his points have been valid though." Hinata sighed sitting back down.

"Do you really want to get to save the village that badly?" Tsunade inquired gravely.

"Akatsuki is coming from one direction and Orochimaru isn't too far behind. Konoha won't survive unless I do this." Hinata remarked.

"All I ask is you name a gym or training center after me. Hinata will take a clinic." Lee remarked to lighten the mood.

"You do realize if you come with me you might never see Neji again?" Hinata asked turning to look at Lee.

"I don't give a rat's ass for my life if I stay behind and Gaara finds out I let you go alone." Lee raised an eyebrow. "Neji will survive. He is attractive, young and vibrant. Not to mention he has a nice cool guy pose. He is set for life." Lee nodded after he finished speaking.

"Nice cool guy pose?" Tsunade questioned aloud before she shuddered and raised a hand. "Never mind I don't need to know."

"Lee, if I take you with me, forget me being heir of my family. Neji will bring me back from the dead and kill me in the most torturous way possible." Hinata tried again to reason with her friend while she summoned the part of the sword that was imbedded in the wall behind the Hokage.

"Hinata give up." Lee said simply cracking his knuckles. "From the way I figure, in about nine months Neji will have a permanent reminder."

"I repeat I don't want to know." Tsunade affirmed rubbing her temples more firmly. "There are quite a few people heading here. I strongly suggest you finish it." Tsunade removed a scroll from one of her drawers. "This scroll will take you where you are needed. It has enough chakra for three transportations. Use them wisely."

"Thank you, Tsunade- sama." Hinata bowed formally, as she outfitted the last piece of the sword and it began to glow intensely. Lee grabbed the scroll and Hinata. With a final salute, the two disappeared.

"Where is she?" The door banged open admitting the very annoyed Kazekage and his retainers.

"She's already gone to her destiny." Tsunade replied studying her sake bottle. Pouring some on the floor, she sighed. "I hope that I just wasted sake."

"What's the alternative?" Naruto asked missing the reference.

"If they die it is a tribute." Tsunade explained calmly her gaze turning to rest on the Kazekage whose sand was whipping ferociously.

"For your sake, that sake better be wasted." Gaara spoke as he turned on his heel and left.

**Alright folks this turns into a pick your own ending from here. I will close the poll on Friday, depending on if I have at least ten votes. Anyway take the poll it is on my profile and I hope you enjoyed this installment.**


	10. Chapter 10: Lightning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I cannot believe it has been a month since I updated! I am soooo sorry but this chapter sets the scenes for the next. School has gotten hectic but do not worry, I shall update again, soonish read Dec. 8 or so. That is when things really get interesting. The poll results left me stumped at what to do because it was close on two. So I made it work.**

Hinata and Lee both blanched when they got a good look at their surroundings.

"Lee is this hell?" Hinata asked quietly looking at the smoky sky.

"No this is Lightning country." Lee whispered shivering slightly at all the static in the air. Everything about the place seemed gray and dangerous.

"How do people survive here?" Hinata queried walking forward slowly but stopping when she got shocked.

"They don't." Lee responded his face turning grim. "Promise me something."

"No." Hinata retorted. "I am not leaving you if something happens. We came together we leave together.

"I don't think…" Lee never finished his sentence. The streak of lightening hit him squarely, temporarily blinding Hinata. When she could see, she just barely managed not to scream. Lee's body was burnt into the ground. Hinata immediately went into a crouch and tried to gauge her surroundings. Another bolt of lightning struck the tree next to her.

"This is what I have been training for." Hinata pep talked herself, trying to push Lee from her mind. Hinata shook like a leaf as tried to figure out a plan, anything at all. "_Ambition, passion, hate and rage_." The words sprung into her mind without biding. "_Fanning the flames towards the sun_." Hinata felt a roaring inside her very being. "_The old man inside you…_"

"Whoever you are come out. I know you are there." Hinata screamed into the sky. Lightning flashed overhead but the atmosphere set into a strange calm.

"Who are you to call me out?" A voice boomed seemingly from the sky. A man's craggy face formed in the clouds. The eyes were the sun and the moon. His hair was the lightning streaks. "Mortal you have no place here and yet you stay."

"I want the last piece of the sword." Hinata yelled back, her legs threatening to betray her.

"The sword is dead." The voice replied.

"If it was dead I would be too." Hinata retorted, her eyes flashing between Rinnegan, Sharingan and Byakugan.

"You cannot die if you have the Rinnegan eye. You only come back to life in another body." The voice boomed in a bored voice.

"Could I bring someone back from the dead?" Hinata questioned stealing a glance at Lee's dead body. Tears began to form but she held them at bay with a force of will she did not know she possessed.

"It is possible." The voice replied drawing closer to Hinata seemingly curious. "It would seem that the Rinnegan has been greatly abused."

"How can I bring Lee back?" Hinata asked quickly.

"The Rinnegan you have doesn't belong to you." The voice drew back smugly. "It won't obey in its abused state; your friend will remain dead. Looks like you are as helpless as you thought you were."

"What are you God?" Hinata retorted her Sharingan coming to the fore. Hinata took a step forward. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do. If I want Lee to live then he will live."

"So sure of yourself aren't you." The voice responded the clouds covering the moon and sun temporarily before he reopened them smiling. A hand reached out of the clouds and the tree that lightning struck healed. The hand withdrew and the man smiled smugly. "The last piece of the sword you have had with you all along. Use it well."

"What do you mean it has been with me all along?" Hinata roared. "I have gone almost to the ends of the Earth to find the pieces and I have always had it!"

"The heart is the most important part of any weapon. When you hold it in your hand your heart leads, while your head understands."

"That makes sense." Hinata snorted derisively.

"I like you mortal." The voice responded. "So I will ignore your trespass and do you a favor as you will undoubtedly soon be doing me one. I will make the sword complete again. As I gave the first the sword I will make it the same." The shot of lightning hit Hinata squarely and laughter filled the air. "Release."

Hinata sprang up, both eyes watering. She was lying flat on her back. The landscape had changed drastically. There was no more acrid smell or static atmosphere. It was eerily calm. The sword was lying completely on her chest. Hinata stared at it briefly before she looked to where Lee had fallen. Nothing was there.

"Lee." Hinata whispered her hand reaching for what was not there. Steeling herself, she rose and tied the sword to her back. Her dirt covered body shook with fatigue and weariness. Quickly Hinata set off for Konoha, her senses screaming to go faster even though it would still take her four days to get there.

"Orochimaru is on the move." Sasuke stood in the shadows speaking to a seated figure. The bar was crowded and seating was at a premium. "Naruto whatever happens be careful."

"I am not the one who needs to worry." Naruto responded gruffly his eyes scanning the room, as he sipped his drink and listened to Sasuke's report.

"I am not strong enough to defeat him on my own." Sasuke spoke again his hand reaching out to ghost over the golden spikes of Naruto's hair.

"Teme." Naruto growled. "Now is not the time for you to be getting nervous we planned this well. You will survive this and come back. After all you are the prodigal son."

"See you in three days, Dobe." Sasuke responded fading into the shadows while Naruto continued to drink.

"Drinking alone means you are bad company." Gaara spoke quietly sliding into a chair next to Naruto.

"Drinking period tends to be an invitation for company, whether it's good or bad depends on the day of the week." Naruto responded smiling wirily.

"Agreed." Gaara responded. The two sat in silence for a while taking in their surroundings.

"You love him don't you?" Gaara asked raising a hairless eyebrow.

"If only it were that simple." Naruto retorted taking a sip from his drink before he turned piercing eyes on Gaara. "Why aren't you married to Hinata already?"

"If only it were that simple." Gaara mimicked and Naruto chuckled as Gaara continued. "She outmaneuvers me at every turn but then lets me catch up. She rewards me for it and then runs off again."

"I think its love, Gaara. It's not kind or fair but it makes you alive." Naruto responded waxing philosophical.

"You are plastered." Gaara observed.

"I can't get plastered, remember?" Naruto laughed slapping Gaara on the back. "However I feel a depression coming on so how about we split and go do something dangerous."

"Like…" Gaara commented.

"Seeing if we can kidnap Iruka-sensei, of course." Naruto laughed. "Gai and Kakashi can't sleep without their favorite cuddle toy."

"Naruto if it is one thing I have observed you don't mess with a ninja and their sleep."

"So you aren't going to do it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"I need something to take my mind off of Hinata." Gaara shrugged and followed Naruto out but neither of their hearts were in the game.

**See you in a while readers and review please also if you hadn't guessed this is the chapter in it's raw form. I didn't really get a chance to beta.**


	11. Chapter 11: Startling Results

**I do not own Naruto.**

**We are at the end; I think…I may epilogue. I thought this would take a couple more chapters but this one sums it up pretty well.**

Hinata stood hidden among the treetops and stared at the wasteland in front of her. Huge chunks of forest uprooted and mountains stood were there had never been any. Hinata surveyed the area and tried to stay calm. Swiftly she made her way towards where the most noise was coming from, only for Kabuto to stop her.

"Little lost Hyuuga what are you doing trying to go to a battlefield?" Kabuto spoke sibilantly.

"What's it to you?" Hinata responded immediately on her guard.

"Konoha will fall soon." Kabuto hissed.

"Why the heck are you hissing, Kabuto?" Hinata demanded letting her eyes activate. Scanning his body, she found the problem and stared at him. "You let that parasite Orochimaru take over your body."

"We share it." Kabuto shrugged, the hissing quality temporarily dissolving from his speech as his head tilted slightly. His glasses glared at Hinata menacingly.

"Actually his cells are starting to destroy yours and soon Orochimaru will have complete control." Hinata retorted smiling sweetly as her eyes told her all she needed to know. "I have to kill you now before Orochimaru manages to regenerate."

"You think you can kill me?" Kabuto hissed outraged before he gathered himself. "I have healed you before and know how your body works. Nothing you can do will defeat me."

"Shall we test your theory?" Hinata remarked smoothly.

"Let's." Kabuto responded easily falling into a fighting stance.

When Kabuto attacked, it was through the mind. Eye contact was constant; a Healer battle relied on nothing but chakra and mental toughness. Hinata's grip on the sword kept her steady as wave after wave of attacks hit her. Ripping her skin and scarring her mind. Marshalling her barriers, she began to respond, using Byakugan and the sword as a guide for finding weak points.

By outward appearances, Hinata was losing. Her skin, ripped and torn in places, was bleeding heavily. Hinata was using part of the Sharingan to use some of the attacks Kabuto used against her. She found herself unable to call on the Rinnegan but that did not bother her over much.

Naruto stood next to Sasuke on one side of the crater that had formed midway into Kabuto and Hinata's battle.

"Ready your fire jutsu." Naruto growled as he watched another patch of Hinata's skin rip open from Kabuto's attack.

"Dobe." Sasuke retorted evenly his eyes taking in one of the scariest fights he had ever witnessed.

"So this is what a healer battle looks like." Sakura spoke from a nearby tree, her eyes wide in barely sustained horror.

"Hinata is doing well." Tsunade commented as she and Shizune stepped from the shadows both bloodied but watchful.

"How can you tell?" Shizune asked. "I thought Healer battles were a myth?"

"They are only a myth to those who do not know the way it is done." Tsunade answered her eyes seeking and finding Gaara. Gaara's face was impassive as he watched Hinata rip off one of Kabuto's arms. A chakra haze began to form around the crater. The mental and psychological battle turned physical in a flash of movement.

When the chakra cleared Hinata stood bloodied and weary, propping herself up with the sword. Kabuto's body lay drained of chakra and a husk of his former self. Hinata raised a hand in greeting to the shocked gazes in front of her.

"Hinata move!" Naruto shouted. Hinata turned and could do nothing as a blob of cells and cytoplasm rushed towards her. Hinata felt darkness grab her and a wave of intense heat scorch her as she lost consciousness.

"Is she going to be alright Ba chan?" Naruto whispered. Hinata felt as though she was falling apart. Everything hurt ached and throbbed.

"Ask her yourself." Gaara spoke. Hinata opened her eyes and winced.

"Well she's alive." Naruto chuckled, smiling brightly before his eyes turned dark. "She better stay that way." Gaara merely raised a hairless brow in acknowledgement as Naruto left to go check on his slightly crushed counterpart.

"Why don't I have eyebrows?" Hinata inquired evenly as she felt her face gingerly.

"When Kabuto died, Orochimaru needed to find another host fast." Tsunade stated her eyes still on Hinata's chart. "You were a little too weary to be aware of your surroundings but Orochimaru was making a beeline for you or more specifically your eyes. Naruto predicted something like this would happen so he had Sasuke ready with a fire jutsu. Unfortunately Naruto forgot about Gaara and his protective instincts." Tsunade shot Gaara a quailing look and Gaara merely shrugged. "Sasuke managed to obliterate Orochimaru but Gaara's sand crushed him a little bit."

"He's still alive?" Hinata could not help the slight grin.

"Yes, both legs are broken but he is on house arrest so…" Tsunade shrugged smiling slightly. "The council thought it was an oddly fitting punishment, to have him have to heal his legs without the added help of chakra, be on house arrest and have Naruto guarding him."

"Poor Naruto." Hinata responded even though she could not keep the smile from her face. Smiling however made her wince.

"Poor Sasuke, more likely." Gaara commented smoothly. "Naruto has a lot of pint up feelings for the Uchiha and now ample opportunity to exercise them."

"From the mouths of babes," Tsunade interjected smiling softly. "Speaking of which Hinata I hope you are ready to be married."

"What!" Hinata snapped, eyes widening.

"I will leave you two to chat." Tsunade responded waltzing out.

"Gaara I can't just marry you my family…" Hinata stopped speaking, catching Gaara's look.

"Hinata you are marrying me so deal with it." Gaara spoke imperviously.

"I second that. As the newly instated Head of the Hyuugas, you are to marry the Kazekage, at his earliest convenience. " Neji spoke smoothly as he entered the room. His eyes surveyed Hinata briefly, before he smiled at her. "I am glad you survived without a parasite."

"Why thank you." Hinata responded slowly before thoughts of Lee forced tears to her eyes. "I am sorry about Lee."

Before Neji could respond, "Hinata!" Lee spoke from the doorway, a bouquet of sunflowers obstructing his view.

"Lee!" Hinata cried happily before hissing in pain. "You are alive."

"Don't ask me how." Lee responded laughing placing the flowers on a table before he sat himself on her bed. "I thought when that lightning struck that I was a goner. I woke up and this old blind man with a strange tattoo was telling me to hurry."

"I can't believe it." Hinata's eyes skimmed over Lee before they settled on his shirt. "You and Neji …"

"Are getting married." Lee confirmed chuckled at Hinata's bewildered face. "Apparently any man who can split a giant serpent in half, with or without chakra, is a worthy spouse for the Head of the Hyuugas."

"Congratulations." Hinata laughed pleased for them before she noted something that made her activate her Byakugan. She deactivated to waves dizziness but her smile quickly put the others at ease. "On your marriage and the baby."

"What baby?" Neji asked blinking slowly and Lee blushed before looking at his fiancé.

"Remember when I told you that I had a couple of blood line traits…" Lee spoke soothingly.

Neji blinked once twice and promptly collapsed. Gaara caught him and sat him in the chair. "There was probably a better way for him to find this out." Gaara commented sitting on the bed and holding Hinata's hand. Lee shrugged moving to sit in the chair next to Neji, who came to sputtering.

"Lee how can you be having a baby I mean I only topped once." Neji rushed out his eyes huge. Naruto entered the room in time to here the comment. He pushed a protesting Sasuke in a wheelchair.

"As interesting as your sex life is I think you are missing the point." Sasuke said eyeing the occupants of the room.

"I can't believe you knocked up some hussy up." Neji recovered yelling and bursting into tears. Lee looked alarmed, Naruto looked amused and Sasuke looked like he wanted to smack Neji.

"It's hormones." Hinata explained to the group at large.

"Hormones?" Neji glared at Hinata.

"Neji, I thought you were a genius." Naruto chuckled stroking Sasuke's hair.

"Stop making us geniuses look bad and think Hyuuga." Sasuke growled slapping away Naruto's hands.

"Speaking of looking bad…" Naruto spoke eyeing Sasuke's hair before he turned his gaze on Hinata and Gaara. "Iruka is no longer allowed within a mile of Gaara or me indefinitely."

"What did you to do?" Hinata asked Naruto, her gaze however was on Gaara.

"We stole him." Gaara responded matter of factly.

"You what?" Sasuke and Hinata looked at their respective partners in disbelief.

"Yes it was quite an interest spectacle." Lee conceded smiling into the distance while he covertly studied the suddenly introspective Neji.

"Apparently both Gai and Kakashi got it into their heads that Akatsuki had taken their beloved Chuunin." Naruto shook with his mirth. "So they headed out intent on getting back their Ruka." At this point Gaara had to take over because Naruto was crowing with mirth.

"They arrived just in time to help Jiraya kill Pein, Konan, and a couple of others." Gaara took a deep breath. "The only ones left standing were Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu who both just escaped."

"Well you can still get your revenge." Hinata spoke studying Sasuke intently. Sasuke merely snorted at her before shaking his head.

"Well imagine our shock when the two returned and news of this spread." Gaara continued his lip twitching slightly. "Unfortunately the first news we heard was they had both died at the hands of the remaining three. Iruka sets off dragging us along to find the remaining three, who just happened to be nearby. We discovered that Iruka could probably take on the three Sannins combined and win. He let both Kisame and Itachi go with a stern warning but beat the tar out of Zetsu."

"Good old Iruka sensei." Naruto spoke fondly having gotten control of his mirth.

"So the new landscaping of Konoha?" Hinata asked curiously.

"The mountains were Iruka, the trees were Orochimaru's forces and summons." Gaara clarified.

"Wow." Hinata was dazed. "Where are they now?"

Gaara shrugged and Naruto smiled. "I think Iruka is trying to convince the two of them that they should get married."

"He won't have to try that hard." Lee laughed but his attention stayed on the suddenly flushed Neji.

Everyone quieted down and looked at Neji. Gaara squeezed Hinata's hand gently.

"Lee I'm pregnant." Neji's brows furrowed as his gaze met Lee's.

"And I'm the slow one." Naruto complained loudly, drawing the attention from the slightly shaken Hyuuga.

"Dobe." Sasuke retorted slugging Naruto in the stomach.

"Come on Neji and I will buy you some ice cream." Lee spoke soothingly as he put an arm around Neji and escorted him out. Before the door closed behind them, Neji could be heard speaking.

"I don't like ice cream… but can it have sprinkles."

"That was so cute it was disgusting." Gaara commented evenly.

"Agreed." The other three members in the room responded. Hinata sighed snuggling into Gaara's chest. "So when can I go home?"

"Didn't we go over this?" Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Silly, home is where you are." Hinata soothed giving him a reassuring pat. Gaara snorted but a smug expression appeared on his face.

"That was so cute it was disgusting." Naruto deadpanned as he wheeled Sasuke out of the room.

"I still want to see the wedding though." Sasuke responded as they left.

"Who would have thought we would end up together?" Gaara asked lightly stroking Hinata's hair.

"Yes and we even have matching eyebrows." Hinata quipped.

"You realized you have grown a lot." Gaara responded running a finger across the bruised knuckles on her hand.

Hinata scooted up in the bed so she was eye to eye with Gaara before she looked down. "Nope you are still taller by an ankle."

"Hinata…" Gaara stopped at Hinata's uncomfortable squirm. "What's wrong?"

"Your knee just poked me." Hinata grumbled reaching down to push it away but she stopped blushing scarlet.

Gaara leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Hinata that isn't my knee."

**Done! Or am I…An epilogue shall follow shortly.**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**This is unbetaed and unapologetically so…sort of.**

**Six years later…**

Hinata could not help but laugh at the image her cousin made. Neji was scowling dangerously at a financial sheet while jiggling his son Hiromi on his knee. "How dare they!" Neji griped as he threw down the sheet and turned his attention towards Hinata.

"I take it that is the sheet from where the family invested money in hair removal implements." Hinata asked innocently.

"Hiromi is not hairy." Neji growled dangerously looking down at his pride and joy. Hiromi Hyuuga possessed the Hyuuga eyes and complexion along with Lee's jet-black hair, disposition and to everyone's dismay thick eyebrows.

"At least his eyebrows have a slight arch now that he is older. For a while there I think we all were convinced they would be straight." Hinata soothed before she paused. "You aren't plucking them while he sleeps are you?" Hinata continued suspiciously.

"I have to sharpen my ninja skills somehow. His father has gotten wise to my attempts even though in certain positions I can get him to agree to anything." Neji defended before he chuckled looking into the distance. "Sasuke will be here in a minute."

"I can't believe Naruto knocked him up." Hinata laughed delighting in the news when she had first arrived in Konoha.

"Sweetheart you don't know the half." Neji put Hiromi on the ground before leaning towards Hinata. "Sakura asked when they were getting married and Naruto told her he had no intention of marrying Sasuke."

"No." Hinata gasped eyes widening.

"Yes and then Sasuke tied Naruto up, slung him over his shoulder and dragged him to the Hokage's demanding that she marry him and Naruto." Neji could barely contain his mirth and Hinata giggled helplessly.

"The Hokage married them with Gai, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Iruka as witnesses." Neji paused, his eyes glowing into Hinata's mischievously. "After it was done, Naruto pulled out a box placed one ring on Sasuke's finger, one on his own and told him he would see him when he got home."

"Sasuke tried to kill him didn't he?" Hinata hypothesized.

"Got it in one," Neji nodded. "They practically destroyed another section of the forest."

"Looks like Naruto got the last laugh on that one. Imagine him using reverse psychology to get Sasuke to marry him." Hinata turned thoughtful before smiling. "I am going to have to try that and maybe I will be able to get Gaara and the kids to eat their vegetables."

"It may work." Neji agreed as Hiromi came running to him with a box of dental floss.

"I can't wait until he learns to floss himself." Neji sighed.

"Everyone has their quirks." Hinata shrugged and smiled a welcome at Sasuke. "You are looking well."

"Shut up, Lady Kazekage." Sasuke grumbled flopping into the chair next to her. "How could you go through this three times and stay sane?" Sasuke gestured to his bloated bump.

"I had a partner who was determined that I was going to happy." Hinata replied studying Sasuke's well rounded form.

"I got that but still." Sasuke grumbled poking at his bulging stomach.

"Remembering you won't stay pregnant forever helps to." Hinata added.

"I will never take being able to touch my toes for granted again." Sasuke groaned.

"We sound like old wives comparing stories and such." Neji noticed frowning slightly as his son tilted his head. "Hiro, hold still or I won't be able to do it right."

"I wonder if they talk about us the way we talk about them." Hinata mused tapping her chin lightly.

"Yes." Sasuke responded in a monotone. "The only people missing are Kakashi and Gai."

"I still can't believe Iruka hasn't gotten them to marry him yet." Hinata spoke thoughtfully.

"I think it has more to do with the fact that they don't want to leave Iruka a widower." Neji spoke narrowing his eyes at his son's teeth. "I think you have a cavity."

"We should help him." Hinata stood and began to pace. "Everyone else is happy but Iruka."

"That is another story entirely." Sasuke pointed out. "Those three are just such characters that I don't want to even imagine any children they would have."

Neji and Hinata both paused shuddering lightly at the thought before Neji returned. "Well all's well that ends well."

"Yes I guess you are right but I still want Iruka to be happy." Hinata spoke flicking a long strand of black hair out of her face.

"Naruto and I could kidnap him again." Gaara offered strolling in, followed closely behind by their oldest child.

"What is it with you, Naruto and kidnapping Iruka?" Sasuke demanded his eyes narrowing at the blonde in question as he followed Gaara in.

"He's a funny drunk." Naruto shrugged laughing at Sasuke's cold expression.

"Daddy is drunk how you got mama to marry you?" Nowaki, Hinata and Gaara's son asked pleasantly. Hinata had been shocked when she had essentially given birth to Gaara's twin. The only part of him that was faintly Hyuuga was his complexion.

"Not quite." Gaara replied patting his son's unruly hair.

"That's what happened to my mommy!" Hiromi piped up springing off his father's lap, teeth shining brightly. "Or did mommy run into a wall?" Hiromi scratched his head thoughtfully while Neji groaned.

"You have two daddies so which one gave birth to you?" Nowaki asked sounding mature for a five year old.

"Guess." Hiromi challenged.

"The one that looks like my mommy, I guess?" Nowaki dead panned. "His hips are wider."

"Gaara have you been putting him up to things again." Hinata asked her eyes narrowing dangerously. Gaara merely tilted his head, smiling slightly. Neji began to sputter with indignation.

"I can't wait until you pop out the baby." Naruto commented watching the interactions between the couples as the newly arrived Lee joined the fray.

"From the way I look it could be any day now." Sasuke sighed patting his stomach fondly.

"Lee what do you mean my ass has gotten bigger as well?" Neji demanded, silence falling. Hinata tucked Hiromi under her arm, Gaara grabbed Nowaki and Naruto tossed Sasuke over his shoulder. The three carriers had just enough time to clear the room before a blast of chakra exploded from it.

Landing in the nearby garden Hinata shook her head at the building that was now missing the roof. Gaara came up and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck gently. "Nowaki and Hiromi I want you to remember my words." Gaara paused, his lip twitching. "Under no circumstances are you ever to tell a Hyuuga they look fat, white robes notwithstanding."

"Hyuugas are never fat, got it." Hiromi nodded seriously while Nowaki appeared thoughtful.

"Aunt Temari called Mommy fat when she was pregnant with Oshi and Ami." Nowaki reasoned.

"Yes but that is understandable under the circumstances." Naruto retorted rubbing Sasuke's stomach lightly.

"Daddy, I think it is safe to say the only fat Hyuuga is a pregnant Hyuuga." Nowaki stated shifting thoughtfully.

"I am going to have a sister!" Hiromi asked excitedly as his parents entered the garden. Hiromi turned around and rushed towards them. Going to Neji he wrapped his arms around him, burying his nose into his stomach and exclaimed. "Do I get to name the baby?"

"I am not pregnant." Neji growled glaring down into his son's hopeful expression. Lee shot Hinata and Sasuke a look for confirmation before clearing his throat.

"Well actually…"

**Done! Yes…In the future I may attempt to follow Sasuke and Naruto or Iruka, Gai and Kakashi…who knows. Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
